Girigiri chop
Romanized Title girigiri chop Japanese Title ギリギリchop English Title on the edge chop Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1999 Translation Kazuo Romaji daitai donna zasshi wo mekuttatte dame, tameiki dechau wa boku ni niau fuku nanka wa, arya shinai no yo seikimatsu no ryuukou shoku zenbu wa omae nya awaserarenai yo gakkari sasete gomen ne nante ne girigiri gake no ue wo iku you ni furafura shitatte ii ja nai ka yo sore demo mae ni iku shika nain dakara daijobu boku no baai wa ima ja dare mo shinpai nanka shitenai darou na douzo kougeki shite mo ii yo betsuni muteppo nanka ja nainda yo atama mo sokosoko tsukatteru tama ni kurushikute itai no ga kimochi yokattari nanka shitari shite girigiri no kanji nanda yo suki nano wa namanurui onsen wa mada chotto de ii kiwadoi kaikan ni okasarete tanoshimenakya mazuin ja nai no ukareppanashi towa mata choi to chigau shimari ga nai to mata minna ni kosokoso warawareru zo omae girigiri janai to boku dame nan dayo onegai samui me de mitsumenaide jibun no pace de yarasete yo janai to, sugu ni tsubureru girigiri gake no ue wo iku you ni fura fura shitatte ii janai ka yo soredemo mae ni iku shika nain dakara daijobu boku no baai wa Japanese 大体どんな雑誌をめくったってダメ ため息 でちゃうワ 僕に似合う服なんかはありゃしないのよ 世紀末の流行色 全部はおまえにゃあわせられないよ がっかりさせてごめんねなんてネ ギリギリ崖の上を行くように フラフラしたっていいじゃないかよ それでも前に行くしかないんだから 大丈夫 僕の場合は 今じゃ誰も心配なんかしてないだろうな どうぞ攻撃してもいいよ 別に無鉄砲なんかじゃないんだよ アタマもそこそこ使ってる たまに苦しくて痛いのが 気持ちよかったりなんかしたりして ギリギリの感じなんだよ好きなのは なまぬるい温泉はまだちょっとでいい きわどい快感に冒されて 楽しめなきゃまずいんじゃないの うっかれぱなしとはまたちょいと違う シマリがないとまたみんなにコソコソ笑われるぞオマエ ギリギリじゃないと僕ダメなんだよ おねがい さむい目で見つめないでよ 自分のペースでやらせてよ じゃないとすぐにつぶれる ギリギリ崖の上を行くように フラフラしたっていいじゃないかよ それでも前に行くしかないんだから 大丈夫僕の場合は English Translation No matter what magazine I flip through, it's no good—I can't help but sigh There's no such thing as clothes that'll look good on me, an end of the century fashion color I can’t match everything to your tastes So sorry to disappoint you On the edge, just like walking along a cliff What’s wrong with me tottering a bit? Because even then, I have no where to go but forward For me, things'll be just fine By now, I bet there's no one worried about me It’s all right if you go ahead and attack It’s not that I’m reckless or anything, I use my head a little From time to time the strain and the pain Actually feels good, or something The feeling of being on the edge is what I like I’ll only bathe in this lukewarm hot spring for a little while Afflicted by a risky pleasure, I’d be missing out if I couldn’t enjoy it It’s a little different from simply being on a constant high If you can’t show your resolve, Then everybody'll be laughing at you behind your back again I can’t go on without being on the edge I beg of you, please don’t look at me with such cold eyes Let me do things at my own pace Otherwise, I won’t make it far without crashing down On the edge, just like walking along a cliff What’s wrong with me tottering a bit? Because even then, I have nowhere to go but forward For me, things'll be just fine